


Young Blood

by hellion_dctr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Crying, Deepthroating, Demon Hunters, Demons, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Ritual Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Threesome, Vibrators, mentioned mpreg, strength play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellion_dctr/pseuds/hellion_dctr
Summary: A demon gets captured by demon hunters.
Relationships: Demon Twink/Demon Hunters, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 23
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

The trees whipped past him in a blur, bare winter branches looming high above him as Cainé ran as fast as he could. He tore through the forest, his breath came in gasps and his muscles burned from the prolonged exertion. Snow flew up into the air around his feet as he nearly tripped over a root he hadn't seen. And still, the rapid pounding footsteps behind him never lost an inch in pursuit. 

Fear ran through Cainé's veins, threatening to overwhelm his senses. He knew how tenacious humans can be. Humans conquered their world in most part through endurance and sheer bull-headed stubbornness, outlasting their prey and tiring it out through a steady-paced constant chase. A slow but relentless predator that could be outrun for a certain time, but could never prevent unstoppably heading straight towards its prey. 

Creatures like him could easily kill the average human. It would’ve been trivial. But against one that had taken the rituals, passed the trials, one who had trained and equipped and went through the ceremonies to become a demon hunter—well. This was the part of humankind that they had to be careful with. The kind that Cainé was up against right now. 

Cainé could feel his stamina flagging. He wished for his wings now, but they were trapped just beneath his skin, sealed under a sigil on his neck that he'd gotten from the ambush earlier. 

(He’d been minding his business, looking forward to finding some unsuspecting mortal to dine on for the evening, when from out of nowhere a sacred verse trap sprang to life around him, crackling and sparking with light energy. A dark dweller of his ilk wouldn’t have been able to be smited so easily from the pure magic, especially at his rank, but it was still enough to stun him. 

A shape in the shadows, blurred from motion, and Cainé had the breath knocked out of him as long fingers wrapped around his throat and all of a sudden all his unholy power vanished, left him grasping at air in the horrible absence. 

From then, with his demonic power all but gone, Cainé had no choice but to run.)

There was a sudden drop in the ground that Cainé hadn’t been expecting, and his foot hit the snow hard at the wrong angle. As a sharp pain lanced up the length on his leg, Cainé went down hard, tumbling head over heels until he came to a stop at a clearing, out of breath and dazed. 

Cainé groaned, panted a bit, and then rolled over onto his feet, crusted snow falling from his clothes. He almost fell again when he put weight on his left foot. 

“No!” he breathed in dismay, grabbing onto a tree to pull himself upright. His fingers curled into the dry bark and the trunk would have dented under his grip if he had his typical strength. Hells, this little twisted ankle would have healed in a heartbeat. Weak as a human, Cainé couldn't think of anything but escaping now. 

Too late, because there was a triumphant noise from somewhere behind him and an object was thrown into the air. Cainé hissed in pain as the enchanted binding coiled itself around his legs, lashing his arms behind his back painfully tight. It brought him to his knees with a crack, and Cainé's vision went black for a few seconds. 

The next time he could see, blinking the black dots away, there were a pair of boots in front of him. He traced the black leather up to long legs clothed in black, to a jacket that barely disguised the bulging muscle beneath the fabric, to the face of the hunter that had been chasing him down all night. 

It was a young one, for someone in this line of business and who’s obviously had a large amount of experience in the hunting and killing of dark realm entities. Scars ran across golden tan skin, what could be seen of it, beneath dark armor and fabric, and thunder grey eyes stared down at him with a certain light that he couldn’t identify but made him wary of it regardless. 

The demon took a deep breath, swallows hard. “Congratulations, hunter. You caught me,” he said in a sarcastic tone, with a voice that tried to hide the anxiety in it. “Are you going to kill me now?” 

The hunter made a thoughtful noise. The man smiled wickedly down at him, taking in the fierce eyes full of contempt directed at him despite being set in a small face pale with fear, those trembling muscles, chest still heaving and starved for air. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” the hunter told him, “I won't kill you yet. You still have so much use for me.” 

“I can't imagine what that can be,” said Cainé, a tremble at the end of the sentence betraying how scared he was because yes, he can imagine exactly what the hunter has in mind. He'd heard the rumors going around in the hell rings; heard of the hunters who used demons to hunt others of their own kind, who drained captured demons for their black ink blood, their essence, their magic, who cut the flesh and grind the bone of demons to use as materials to make into weapons. Demon magic was most weak against its own kind, after all. 

“It's so rare to get one of your class alive,” the hunter remarked, almost idly. “And such a lovely one, too.” 

Cainé swallowed, closing his eyes at the gentle brush of leather gloved fingers along his cheek. He jerked to the side, avoiding that touch, brow furrowing. “Fuck off,” he said, opening his eyes, inhuman and sharp and glowing in the dark of the forest shadows, to glare at the hunter so much taller and stronger than him. 

The hunter’s smirk became a grin, mean and pointed and nasty, and Cainé hissed when suddenly his hair was gripped, pulling his head back and exposing the long pale column of his neck. A gasp stuttered out his parted lips when gloved fingers slowly traced down the length of that fragile, sensitive area, feeling so vulnerable and completely at the hunter's mercy. They stopped right at the part where Cainé could feel the sigil from earlier burn into his skin, keeping his powers at bay and him as weak as a human child. 

It started to heat up. He frantically bucked against the binds and the brutal grip the hunter had on his hair, trying to get away from the rapidly approaching borderline painful burn, frantically reached out for his magic but felt it slip away frustratingly, like water through open fingers. He cried out when it peaked, when white pain shot through his spine and his limbs, his back arched and he blacked out, going limp in the hunter's arms.

* * *

He woke up to a blinding light being shone in his face. He hissed and recoiled from the sudden onslaught on his sleep-addled eyes. 

“Well, hello there.” 

Cainé automatically turned his head and glared in the direction of the voice, though the effect was mostly ruined by his blurry, squinted eyes. “Hunter,” he spat out. A second later, he became aware of the strange position he was in; bare, stripped down to his bare undergarments, stretched out on a slab of cold steel with wrists shackled above his head. “What the fuck.” He tugged hard on his hands, and only succeeded in scraping the fragile skin at his wrists against the harsh edges of the cuffs. “What the fuck, you sick bastard! Let me go!” 

“Shh,” the demon hunter smiled benevolently down at him. “This’ll go smoother if you don’t struggle, please.” 

He had shed his outer gear. In place of the black armored leather, he wore a simple white cotton shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and loose trousers. It was startlingly casual in comparison to the surgical gloves on his hands and the mask on his face, and the metal tray of sharp tools next to him. 

Cainé sucked in a startled breath when a gloved hand flattened itself against his bare chest, the warmth of the palm like molten lava compared to the frigid air of the room. The hand slid down to cradle his stomach, almost intimately. The demon hunter smiled, feeling the muscles beneath his hand jump and tense. Cainé hadn’t even been cut open yet and he already felt as though he’d borne all the soft insides of him out for the world to see. 

“Sorry, but you’re going to have to bear with me for a little while. The demon metabolism rate is far too fast for any anesthetic to have any effect on your kind.” 

Opening his mouth, Cainé was about to retort with some barbed insult when the man suddenly darted in and cut off any words that might have come out by shoving a gag in his mouth. The rubbery bar pressed down on Cainé’s tongue and cut against the corners of his lips, and he struggled against the strong hands that wrapped the strap around his head, securing it with a good pull of the buckle. 

The demon hunter smiled, cupping his hand around Cainé’s cheek, rubbing lips stretched over the bar gag in a mocking show of tenderness. “Can’t have you biting off your tongue and trying to ruin all my hard work, can we?” 

Cainé’s eyes widened, seeing the man pick up a blade from the tray. It gleamed in the harsh lighting; a crafted holy blade, small and thin, with a curved edge meant for gutting. 

“I made this one myself. Sacred blades are so nifty, aren’t they? Even with the binding seal, normal metal would just melt like butter because of the impure essence in demons. These blades however, they’ve been imbued with exact opposite power, so the two cancel out they come in contact with each other. Aren’t we humans clever?” 

Cainé watched with growing horror as the blade descended, getting closer and closer to the soft flesh of his belly. He pulled on his binds, squirmed and bucked and made like a wild animal in captivity, so hopelessly desperate. 

A strong, relentless hand pushed down upon his chest, holding him down like a helpless kitten. 

The hunter loomed over him lying on the steel table, transformed into an inhuman silhouette by the light. 

Everything blurred.

* * *

He woke up to darkness, and a weight around his eyes. Shifting groggily, he made a startled noise when he found himself blindfolded, and completely naked. Further exploration revealed that his hands were bound together behind him, from forearm to wrist, bent with his hands resting at the crooks of his elbows. Trying to pull them out of their binds, he found them bound with chains. The thin metal chains, with the icy chill of the holy verses enchanted into them, bit into the delicate skin at his wrists. He suddenly became aware of the weight around his neck, and the chain attached to it. 

Cold anxiety began to rise up in him, as the events that led to his current situation slowly came back into full recall. He jerked upright, trying to find balance and traction on the suspiciously soft surface that he woke up on. 

Faint footsteps reached his ears, approaching wherever he was being held. 

There was no chance of him fighting. No chance of escaping either. Cainé dove beneath what he can only assume was an incredible amount of pillows and cushions that covered the surface around him. Why the demon hunter had such a room, he had no idea. 

The door opened, and Cainé was surprised to hear two sets of footsteps enter the room. 

“—I heard you made quite the catch this time, Jude,” said a deep voice Cainé hadn’t heard before they came in. 

A voice more familiar hummed in agreement. “I think you’ll like him. He’s very special.” 

“So? Where is this special gift?” Cainé tensed at the playful lilt of the question, as if the speaker knew the answer already. He stifled a foreboding shiver, afraid to even breathe. 

Suddenly the cushion covering his head was snatched off, making Cainé jerk in surprise. 

“Burrowing like a little rabbit, apparently,” the familiar voice cooed, plucking off the rest of his coverings. Cainé flinched when he was lifted out from his hiding place and pulled against a warm clothed body. He nearly jerked away in alarm, but the holy metal around his neck was a continuous leech on his strength, keeping him weak and pliant for his captors. “Isn’t he simply precious, White?” 

A hand stroked down his cheek, caressing him as one would do to a particularly amusing pet. It cupped around his chin and tilted his face upward, as if presenting him for inspection. 

Cainé couldn’t help but gasp and jump when fingers belonging to someone else came out of nowhere to run through the feathery locks of his hair, warm and solid and _massive_. The grip spanned almost his entire skull, and Cainé wouldn’t doubt that if this individual named White desired to, his head would be easily crushed beneath that gigantic hand like a ripe fruit. 

“Mmm.” The hand continued downwards, caressing over his back. Its touch felt hot on Cainé’s bare skin, and having his sight taken away by the blindfold only resulted in all other sensory functions to be drastically heightened. Worse, he didn’t know where they would touch him next. “The circles have been drawn, correct?” 

“Of course. They’ve been in place since I invited you over.” 

The giant named White moved his hand directly over the flesh where Cainé’s wings would typically manifest, and he jerked a bit at having such a sensitive area touched, slightly ticklish in that particular spot. There was a growl perched at the back of his throat, rebellious and indignant and terribly frightened. 

“And you’re certain he can take the both of us? He looks a bit on the small side, Jude.” Take the both of them? What in seven hells did he mean by that? 

Even blinded, Cainé could tell that other man rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I did some tests to make sure. He’s a second-tier demon, on the verge of being first. Also fairly young—barely into his first century, and part of the reason how I managed to catch him so easily. We’ll be fine.” 

“Good, then…” Cainé heard a cork popping, and a glass vial was brought to his lips. “Drink up, little demon.” 

The contents inside smelled pungent and sickly sweet; nothing he’d ever consider ingesting willingly. Cainé scrunched up his nose and turned his face away. 

“Don’t want to, huh?” said the first hunter, named Jude. A rustle of fabric. “Oh well, I guess—“ 

Suddenly a hand grabbed a fistful of Cainé’s hair, yanking his head back hard enough to make his eyes water behind the blindfold. Cainé yelped, and that was enough for the man holding the vial to pour the liquid into his mouth.

A giant hand blanketed itself over his face before he had the chance to spit it out, keeping his mouth shut and pinching his nose as well. He bucked beneath that grip, but the hunter was relentless, holding on until Cainé choked the vile liquid down when the lack of air became unbearable. It tasted of something stringent and medicinal, and it burned as it went down. 

White made a satisfied noise, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “Good boy,” he said, even as he lifted the little demon up and onto straddle his lap, facing chest to chest. 

Cainé swayed. The burning had spread. His skin felt hot. He could feel his breath quickening and his heart was beating faster, pounding against his chest. His lips tingled, every sensation heightened, and he couldn’t help but squirm in place. What was happening to him?

“Looks like the aphrodisiac is working,” Jude remarked. “Funny how love potions work so well on your kind, as opposed to the ones that numb pain.” 

“Lust is the first Deadly Sin. Of course it would be highly effective on impure entities.” 

Aphrodisiac. He’d been forced to swallow an aphrodisiac. That was a dirty fucking _trick._

A hand, daintier in comparison to the other but still quite big in itself, slid down to squeeze his ass, spreading the cheeks and causing Cainé to startle and jump. Despite the liquid heat coursing through his veins, he still summoned enough of himself to protest, “Don’t!” 

The hands didn’t stop, and instead, he received a laugh. "So the bunny has a voice, after all. Poor thing is resisting the potion. Just relax, this won't hurt…that much."

"You realise saying that will only manage to frighten him more, right? You sound like a surgeon about to do stitches," the man called White said.

"Well, to be fair, I already did that earlier on. And besides, what else can I say?” 

"Perhaps start with the blindfold? He’s obviously jumpy because of it."

"It’s supposed to calm them!" Jude protested. 

"For your falcons, Jude, not demons. For such a prodigy in the hunter world, you are surprisingly naive."

“It's the same principle, oh great legendary White Reaper,” said Jude, huffing. "Pass me the lube, if you don’t mind.” 

Cainé tensed as soon as he heard the word, and the implications behind it. He’d heard that ritual sex was a common tradition amongst the hunters, but never did he think—

A finger pressed firmly against the pucker of his hole, cool and slick with gel. Cainé made a distressed noise and made to squirm away, but strong hands gripped him by the hips and forced him back in place. It was like being held down by a statue. Cainé couldn’t go anywhere, couldn’t budge an inch. 

“No, no, no, don’t—” His protests sounded so weak now, being overwhelmed by the sensation of his body burning up. He couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the desperate ringing in his ears. Touch. He needed this touch. But he didn’t want it. 

A hand stroked down Cainé’s spine as if to calm a particularly skittish horse, a mocking show of gentleness. “Tsk tsk. So _stubborn_ ,” Jude simpered. “It only makes it more satisfying when you break.”

White sighed, and Cainé could feel it rumbling against him. “Careful now, we don’t want to scare the poor thing to death.” 

“Yes, yes.” But the finger stayed where it was, not pressing in but rubbing absently at the edges and around the sensitive splicinter, gathering lube into the area, while he leaned forward to place harsh, open mouthed kisses along the length of Cainé’s body. Jude started at the back of Cainé’s thin neck and traveled down the curve of his back, enjoying the slim, lithe body beneath him and the little jumps he’d receive whenever he sucked too hard. 

His lips grazed down Cainé’s spine, and then his teeth sank into the flesh of Cainé’s ass. Cainé jerked against the hands that held him down, making a strained little noise of pain. 

The movement made him brush against a hard bulge beneath him and he nearly froze upon recognition of what it was. White made an interested sound and the hands on Cainé’s hips moved, one sliding up to wrap around his waist so he still couldn’t budge at all; the other came up to cup the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair, and brought him up into a devastating kiss. 

It was wet and filthy, and White’s tongue didn’t so much as lick into him as he _fucked_ Cainé’s mouth with it. Cainé moaned, blind and helpless and entirely at his mercy. 

White hummed into his lips, and it was a considering, thoughtful sound that made the small part of Cainé that was still coherent tense with apprehension. He found himself being shifted, White leaning back and taking Cainé down with him, while the thighs he straddled parted wider, bringing his own to open up. He blushed, feeling put on display, held open and—

“Thank you, dear White,” said a voice from behind, before the finger breached into him. 

Cainé whined and forced himself to break off the kiss. Even as White shifted his attention to his neck and shoulders, he ducked his head and shuddered as the finger pressed deeper into him. “S–top… stop it,” he managed to gasp out when Jude wriggled his finger inside him like a worm, just to make him squirm more. “Unng!” 

The way the man chuckled darkly at Cainé’s protests made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. “Time for another,” Jude said gleefully, and Cainé didn’t have time to prepare himself before there was a second finger pushing in alongside the first. They thrusted back and forth, in and out of him, rubbing against his inner walls. 

Then they brushed against a spot that made Cainé jolt and arch his back. 

“Hhnnng,” Cainé keened helplessly, head thrown back, neck bared and toes curling involuntarily. 

“Gods, you’re pretty.” Jude admired the sight the little demon made. He was so responsive, face flushing and hips twitching from just two fingers in his ass. Cute.

White certainly agreed, because he ducked down to press a wet kiss against the little demon’s pink, perky nipple, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. The demon cried out above him. “You’re a sensitive little thing, aren’t you,” he murmured, lips brushing against skin. “So sweet.”

The little demon was panting hard now, the lust potion working to its height in his system by now. Wet, dark lips parted slightly, tongue glistening teasingly inside. Jude had a third finger in and was stretching him out, enjoying all the little whimpers and whines he pulled from the body beneath him. 

“You think he’s ready?” Jude asked White. 

White pulled his mouth away from the little demon’s nipple with a loud, wet smack, fingers never pausing in teasing the other one. “Mmm,” he said, pretending to think about it even when he felt the little demon’s hardened erection grind against his own with every movement. “He’s quite ready, I think.” 

“Wonderful.” Jude slid his hand into Cainé’s hair, tightening a fist in the feathery mane. 

Cainé moaned, eyelids fluttering behind fabric as Jude pulled on his hair. The fingers slipped out of him, leaving his hole empty and twitching and kissing the air as though to bring them back. 

“Focus, precious,” Jude whispered into his ear, lips barely brushing against his lobe. “I want you to remember this. How we’re touching you, how it’s going to feel when we’re inside you. How we’re gonna fuck you until you cry.”

Hands grabbed hold of Cainé’s hips and yanked him down to where something bigger and warmer than a finger pressed up against him. When he starts pushing in, Cainé groaned, too overwhelmed to think beyond the sensation of being stretched and parted wider than the fingers had ever done for him. 

“Gods, you’re so tight,” Jude breathed, voice a little more strained. “Feels just like a virgin.” 

Cainé whimpered in response. 

There was a pause, heavy and considering, as Cainé tried to breathe through being impaled on Jude’s cock. He felt filled to bursting, but Jude hadn’t even bottomed out yet. 

“You don’t suppose he _is a_ virgin?” White asked curiously. 

“No way. A virgin demon? That’ll be a first,” Jude remarks, even as he grips Cainé’s hips and jerks him back in one cruel motion so he was finally fully sheathed inside that soft, deliciously warm body. The demon cried out helplessly, and Jude can’t resist smiling. “Hey, are you a virgin?” 

Cainé could only writhe and whimper in response. 

“I don’t know, Jude, that looks like a yes to me,” White answered, mild as ever. 

“How delightful, we get to take the little demon’s flower away.” Jude made Cainé’s body move counterpart as the man pulled out of him and rocked back in, hard pressure against Cainé’s walls as he angled himself, expertly grazing Cainé’s prostate in a way that had him crying out, back arching again. 

“Don’t break him, Jude.” 

“I’m in the middle of rocking his world right now, White. Really, if anything, you’ll be the one to end it.” 

“That’s fair.” 

There is a short laugh, filled with dark humor. Cainé’s current position brought him to perfect alignment for White to coax the little demon to the large bulge at the front of his pants. “Be good, little demon,” he instructed sternly, deep baritone making it all the more authoritative. “And no biting.” 

Cainé shivered at the feeling of a large hand wrapping around his head once more. The cognitive dissonance disoriented him, between the pleasure that warm support gave him, with blunt fingernails lightly scratching his scalp in a way that was both comforting and patronizing, and the ever-present threat that grip could easily crush his skull in one squeeze. His head was brought down to what he could only assume was White’s cock, still restrained in his pants, judging by the musky smell of it. He nudged his nose against it, trying to find the opening. He took the zipper of White’s trousers between his teeth. 

White helped him when Cainé struggled, freeing his growing erection. It brushed against the demon’s face, and White let out a pleased noise as Cainé turned to nuzzle against it. He gave it a shy lick, then kissed the tip tentatively. 

He felt White sigh above him, and then the grip on his head suddenly turned hard and White thrusted into the pretty little demon’s mouth.

Cainé moaned, tears pricking at his eyes. White was so big––it was hard not to gag when his cock hit the back of Cainé’s throat. But Cainé wasn’t a human, and didn’t have human gag reflexes. White must have known that, because he slowly forced Cainé to sink just a bit _further_ down on his cock. The demon’s eyes were watering as he fought hard to breathe, with no hands to even stabilize himself, and he couldn’t help the small, choked _noises_ of distress at the unrelenting pressure.

“Good boy,” Jude purred from behind him, crooning and complimenting, petting his trembling sides in mock comfort. “Look at you, so pretty and so good for us.”

There was a dark chuckle, low and rumbling like thunder personified. White might act the gentle giant most of the time, but this little slip of a demon managed to bring out the worst in him. The demon was a good head’s worth shorter than him and hardly a third of his own brawn, with a wild mane of feathery soft hair that tumbled over narrow shoulders and frames around dainty features half concealed by the blindfold. That supposed physical weakness, unfortunately, appealed to everything predatory in White. 

That the collar that wrapped around that delicate, bared neck is just about the only thing preventing the demon from calling on his otherwise great abundance of power did nothing to make him seem any less vulnerable to White’s senses. 

Cainé swallowed desperately around the hot, heavy length filling his mouth, fighting for new air in his lungs. White gave a quiet groan of satisfaction. The little demon’s mouth felt delicious. Hot and wet, his lips stretched tight around the base of White’s cock. It made White almost growl at him. 

Keeping a grip on his head, White face-fucked Cainé until Cainé was gasping for breath and half-sobbing. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth. And between his legs, precum dribbled from the head of his fully hard erection. He looked good like that, White decided––abused and humiliated and helpless from needing more at the same time. 

“Better not come before you get inside,” Jude said to White, even while he continued to thrust in from behind, subsequently pushing Cainé back down on the cock in his throat. “That’ll ruin the whole ritual.” 

White smirks, “Who do you think I am?” 

“Of course.” Jude pulled out, then rocked in, sucking in a ragged breath as the muscle twitches around his cock. “White, I’m close,” he told his partner. “Think we oughta relieve our pretty pet a little?” 

“Go ahead.” 

Cainé felt a hand reach around him and take hold of his leaking erection, red and throbbing from neglect. “Ahn!” he cried out around White’s dick, jolting and shaking as Jude started to jerk him off in time to his quick, deep thrusts. White released him from his blow job, and pulled him up to give him a wet, sloppy, dirty kiss. Overwhelmed by so many sensations, it didn’t take long for Cainé to reach his limit. 

With a shuddering groan and Jude’s cock buried deep in his ass, Cainé came. Jude kept using him, fucking Cainé even through his orgasm. Cainé felt light-headed, moaning and trembling as pleasure washed through him, in waves upon waves. 

Jude wasn’t far behind him, enjoying the sensation of the demon’s little hole clenching around his cock in the throes of his orgasm and clearly taking immense pleasure in abusing the little demon this way. He dug his fingertips in, making sure to leave his mark on Cainé’s soft skin. And with a last few quick thrusts, he buried himself to the hilt and came inside of Cainé, yelling out a filthy curse in a language Cainé didn’t know. 

Cainé’s face burned red with a mix of shame and arousal. The hot cum penetrated him deeper than anything before, and he can feel it settle inside of him, leak out of him in a thick dribble when Jude pulled out of him. 

Cainé let himself slump limply into White’s chest, mortified and exhausted and aching. The haze of lust that had blanketed over him before now had receded somewhat, allowing coherent thought to seep in once more. It was both a blessing and a curse. 

The chains around Cainé’s arms were finally undone, though his body profoundly protested any major movement on his own. Cainé groaned; he hadn’t even realised how much strain had been on his shoulders until they were free, and they ached. _Everything_ ached. His shoulders, his forearms where the chains had chafed against them, his thighs where the hunter’s fingers had cruelly dug bruisingly into him, his ravaged hole.

To his confusion, he felt hands on him, pushing him back upright. He was lifted up effortlessly by two hands that gripped his slender thighs and spread wide open right above the cock that had been in his mouth moments earlier. He tried to struggle but even then his body only made weak attempts to get away. 

“Ready, White?” A quiet grunt, sounding of approval. “Alright, down you go, pretty thing.” 

There was a cock sinking into him, slick with his saliva from earlier and new lube, and the only sound Cainé could make was a strangled cry. Fuck. Fuck! Gods, he’s heard of certain hunters undergoing rituals to enhance their strength that manifested in physical ways, but those spells were typically so risky to perform that he’d never seen one before––until––until now. 

Oh, fucking _hells_. White’s cock was huge, slowly sinking into Cainé’ s ass, mercilessly stretching him open. Even after being fucked open on Jude’s cock before, his whole body was shaking as he tried to accommodate the size of the giant. 

Straddling the man’s thick thighs, Cainé writhed, twitching in futile, abortive little movements. It just kept going. After every inch, he told himself there couldn’t possibly be any more, but there was, and he felt as if he was going to fall apart from the strain of it. An eternity more passed, and it finally stopped. 

“Unn-nnhh...” Cainé moaned brokenly. Cainé felt like he was going to burst. He was so _full_ , that meaty cock buried to the hilt inside him, hot and hard and heavy. He sobbed, tears flowing freely from his eyes to stain the fabric of the blindfold, hands now free but only able to clutch weakly at the fabric in front of him. 

“Oh, look at that, he’s crying.” Daintier hands came up to cradle his face, thumb rubbing against his cheek absently as Cainé trembled and shook. “Isn’t that just adorable?” 

White pulled out slowly, then shoved himself back in, eliciting a new round of sweet little broken noises that made his cock twitch inside. “Touch him, Jude,” he commanded, and Jude didn’t need any more motivation to tilt Cainé’s face up to meet his, licking his way into the demon’s mouth. “Nicely now,” White added. 

“Funny if you think I can ever be nice to anyone…” Nonetheless, Jude’s dominance of Cainé’s mouth turned sweeter, slowing down to become more of a warm, passionate embrace that melted Cainé’s mind entirely to goo. 

When Cainé moaned breathlessly into Jude’s mouth, Jude swallowed the sound all up and transitioned smoothly to kiss across that sharp, delicate jawline, reaching Cainé’s ear and giving it a teasing lick upon the shell that made Cainé give a little gasp of surprise, before moving down to suck and nibble at his neck and collarbone. 

“Good boy,” White said, seeing Cainé’s previously spent cock twitch and slowly harden to half-mast. He smiled. Demon refractory period really was quite useful. 

“We love whatever takes our pain away,” he rubbed soothing circles against the tender flesh of the thighs he held apart even as he took Cainé in slow, powerful thrusts, watching the demon tremble between the two of them. “Relief doesn’t care what causes torment. Humans obtained this trait through evolution, but demons seem to also have it. Strange that the gods deemed to design us similarly in that way, isn’t it?” 

Jude nipped playfully at Cainé’s nipple, and Cainé lets out the most erotic sound he’s ever heard. “I’m horny again,” Jude complained, almost plaintively, and then he smiled devilishly. “How about we make better use of that sweet little mouth, hm?” 

“Hm,” White hummed thoughtfully, “Move.” 

As soon as Jude ducked out of the way, White was grabbing Cainé, large hands easily wrapping around both slender thigh and calf in their kneeling position, and pushing him over still sheathed on his cock. Cainé’s back hit the bed and he was pinned down by hunter’s body weight, as White thrusted deep into his hole once again. 

Cainé cried out as it rammed into him, drilling and filling him with every relentless thrust. A hand directed his head to the side, and he couldn’t protest at all. Jude rubbed the head of his cock, newly erect and dripping with seed, against Cainé’s trembling lips, smearing precum all over him. “Open up wide, pet, and swallow,” he said delightfully, and wasted no time in shoving it in the next time Cainé opened his mouth to moan. 

He buried himself as deep as White had before, delighting in the little choked-off protests he received from the abuse. Every ruthless thrust of White’s had Cainé crying out helplessly, and Jude groaned in ecstasy at the delicious vibrations that wet, hot mouth made around his cock. 

The men worked in tandem with each other, getting what they wanted from Cainé’s body. His skin, his bones, every place inside and out of him felt overheated and electrified, like every nerve was sparking from overload. Cainé felt dirty, used, and violated. But no matter what he thought in his mind, his cock stayed hardened and erect. 

Rough fingers tangled into his hair and squeezed. “Swallow everything, pet,” Jude breathed into Cainé’s ear, voice a little strained, a little shaky. “And you’ll get something nice after this.”

Jude moaned, and the cock in Cainé’s mouth twitched, then hot seed spurted into his mouth. It hit the back his throat and coated his mouth; slimy, salty, and endlessly awful. All he could think about was spitting it out the first chance he got, but as soon as the cock pulled away, a hand clamped down over his mouth, "Ah, ah, ah, pet. I know what you're thinking, but I told you to swallow. Or no treat for you."

Cainé barely registered the word treat, or any of the other words he’d said, but the hand keeping his mouth shut told him the general gist of it. It was either swallowing, or keeping the vile stuff in his mouth indefinitely. Cainé whimpered, but choked it down anyway, feeling the sharper sense of _claim_ the hunter derived from having Cainé swallow his seed. 

White looked on in amusement, as Jude always had been fond of his mean little games he often played on the poor demons. Releasing Cainé, Jude sat back, like a satisfied cat content to watch the rest of the show in a sated, half-lid gaze. 

A hand took hold of Cainé’s dick and jacked it. Cainé cried out again, unprepared for the sudden and intense handjob. Soon, Cainé screamed, screamed like he was coming apart at the seams from the intensity of his second orgasm, his cum spurting out of him and all over himself, White continuing on in pumping it and milking him through it. 

Cainé’s head was spinning, his chest heaving. White’s pace suddenly grew exponentially more intense. His hands gripped Cainé’s shins and just about folded him over in half as he rammed his cock inside deeper, harder, faster. 

The little demon’s breaths came out in tattered, shredded gasps as aftershocks of pleasure still shudder through him. It’s too much, he thought desperately, shattered thoughts barely able to come together––he can’t take it anymore! He had nothing to distract him from the giant cock he was still being impaled on, pushing him to the edge of overstimulation and beyond.

“White’s the best at holding back,” Jude told Cainé even through Cainé’s weak, breathless little noises of desperation. “Most self control I’ve ever seen from anyone I know. Thing is, when he finally blows—“ 

The erratic pace reached its peak, and then Cainé felt more than he heard White let out a low, tight groan. The man’s cock twitched and pulsed inside him, and with one last hard thrust, he came deep inside of him. 

A quiet, defenseless moan of Cainé’s own slipped from his lips when he felt the sheer amount of it gush out from the man’s cock, pumping into him, filling him up full to the brim and spilling over as he felt a thick line slowly trace down his ass cheek. 

It seemed like an eternity that they stayed like that, White buried deep inside Cainé and fucking into him in tiny, jerky movements, eyes heavy-lidded and glassy, as he filled Cainé up with his release. Cainé could still feel White’s cock twitching inside him. Finally, with a satisfied groan, White pulled out of Cainé and let the demon crumple to the bed. Cum leaked down Cainé’s thighs. 

Red bruises marked his flesh where they had sucked and bitten too hard, and his skin was still flushed, his body still trembling and making little involuntary jerks. Swollen, abused lips were parted in panting breaths and the blindfold had gotten loose near the end of it, slipping partway down to reveal tear-stained cheeks, fluttering eyelashes. The little demon was covered in saliva and cooling cum, with more of it spilling out of his gaping, ragged ass. 

He looked absolutely and fantastically _ruined._

Once he’d been let go, Cainé fell limply to the bed and curled up on his side. He was loose and sore and repulsive and all _used up._ His throat seized up and he wept––big, heaving, _shattered_ sobs.

“Oops, guess we really broke you, huh?” Cainé felt a hand in his hair, gently carding through the locks and massaging away the soreness that was left from his hair being pulled on too hard, but he couldn’t care less. 

“Can’t be all that shocking, given that we practically fucked him to death just now. Have pity on the poor creature. Come here, little one,” the large hands pulled him up onto his lap again. Cainé didn’t even flinch. Did the hunter want more? Let him take it. It didn’t matter either way. "What's your name?"

He didn’t answer. Did these people think they deserved to take more of what was his? His freedom, his pride, his body––all of these things had already been torn away from him. Did they want his identity now too? 

“Never was able to get a name from him,” said Jude. “We could force it out of him, though. I think I have a bit of truth serum hanging about somewhere in the labs. Or if you want… we can simply name him?” 

“Jude,” White admonished. He sighed deeply. “Forget about it. Go get some food and wet cloths."

The man huffed and muttered something in a foreign language, then disappeared off to fetch the things regardless. 

“I apologize for my partner, sweet one. He‘s never known when to stop playing.” As the large hunter spoke, his hands pulled off the blindfold. Cainé immediately covered his face with his hands and buried his head into the hunter’s chest. He would rather be comforted by nearly anyone else. He hated him. He hated both of them so much. 

But White was so big and so warm and so _there_ and Cainé was so desperate for the slightest bit of comfort that he took it from the enemy. Perhaps it was foolish, but he––couldn't _help_ it. 

The giant hunter was all of a sudden being gentle and affectionate and compassionate and all deep soothing rumbly voice, it disoriented Cainé with the contrast from earlier. He was being––he was being _nice_ to him and how could he? That… wasn’t fair. That was so totally not _fair._

When his eyes adjusted, he still didn’t look up. He didn’t dare to. He wanted to keep the image of a monster in his mind, of two monsters ravaging his body and doing whatever they wanted to him. A monstrous image that he can use to fuel his hate forever. But White’s lips had been soft and full when they had kissed, and his hands had been forceful at times, but White had never cruelly bitten him or forced him to drink his cum or dug his fingers into him so hard that he bruised. 

A monster with a gentle face was still a monster with a gentle face. 

“Come now, let’s see that beautiful face,” and then big hands were gently pulling his hands away from his face, a finger coming up under Cainé’s chin and tilting his head upward to meet the face of his tormentor. He startled when he finally saw it. 

Light, red-purple eyes and skin so fair it almost couldn’t be humanly possible, pale sweeping lashes and pale brows and pale white hair like freshly fallen snow. Cainé didn’t think a human could look more beautiful. And then there were the horns. He stares up at White, eyes wide. 

“Surprised by the horns, precious?” he turned his head to see Jude. it was the first time he’d seen him without anything obstructing his face, and Cainé could see that the scars didn’t stop at just his arms and chest. Jude’s skin held on its surface thousands upon thousands of battle scars, many of them years old and others days young. This man had survived more mortal attempts on his life than Cainé ever thought was possible. 

“White’s half like you, precious, would you fancy that. Oh, your eyes are so lovely. Exactly as I remember, so that’s a relief,” Jude laughed, and the smile pulled at the scar that cut vertically through both his upper and bottom lip, near to the corner. And, what did he mean by that? … A relief?

“Jude, towel.” 

Jude rolled his eyes and grumbled a few words in that foreign language. “I don’t appreciate you ordering me around,” he said clearer, but nonetheless hands the cloth to White. 

Cainé watched with wary eyes as White held the damp towel close to his lips for a moment, whispering a few words that sound similar to the strange language that Jude had spoken before, and startled when the towel touched his skin, inexplicably warm instead of cold. 

He let White clean his face and his neck, allowed him to wipe off his body until White reached in between his legs and Cainé immediately shied away. “N… no––!” his voice cracked in mid protest. He squirmed, seeking to escape, to get away, but those arms held him in place with such an ease that it was nearly comical. He let out a startled, surprised yelp when the movement caused a line of cum to leak out of him, slow and sticky and _filthy._

“Better to clean it out than to leave it in you and risk hygiene issues, little one,” said White, as he brought Cainé to his knees, allowing him to lean against his shoulder. 

Large, gentle hands spread the cheeks of his ass, then he feels a tentative touch at his sensitive hole. Cainé made a soft noise of shame and fear, pressing his face to the man’s neck to hide. Feeling that face against his skin, White placec a large hand over the top of his small head, petting him gently. He hushed the frightened demon as he pressed a ring finger and pinkie into him, fingers slipping in with ease now with him being fucked open and loose before. 

He delved into that warm, wet hole, fingers sliding against the slippery walls, opening up and scissoring his fingers so that a stream of cum leaked out of it. 

“Hn—!” Cainé jerked in his grasp, a sound of surprise and pain, sore and still over-sensitized. Face flushed a deep, humiliated red, he keened as the fingers inside him shifted a bit and went in a bit deeper, causing more cum to slip out of him. 

All the while White stroked his hair and murmured sweet words of encouragement, his fingers were twisting and stretching and seeking out the last remaining bits of cum inside him. It felt as if it went on forever, and by the end of it, Cainé was shaking uncontrollably. He’d turned limp and his knees had given out beneath, White’s grip on him just about the only thing keeping him upright. 

Breath unsteady and erratic, Cainé shook like a leaf in the gale when at last, White withdrew from him. His ass and thighs were wiped clean and he was shifted to be cradled against White’s chest, head propped against a powerful shoulder. 

“How was that, hm? Not so bad?” White brushed the hair out of Cainé’s face and pressed a kiss to the trembling demon’s forehead in a gesture that was strangely affectionate. 

“You’re being so nice to him, White, I might become jealous,” commented Jude, lounging against the bed’s headboard and looking quite relaxed despite his words. “Is it because you feel some sort of biological empathy with him? Your demon half scrounging up some sort of sympathy for another one of your kind?” 

Nothing on White’s face changed, but the next time he spoke, he spoke with all the quiet, dangerous authority of an apex predator. 

“Silence, Jude. I do not have the mind for your silly little games right now.” His voice rumbled, as if he spoke the language of living thunder. 

Jude froze instantly. Lost his cheshire smile. “Sorry,” he said, as solemn as Cainé had ever heard him. “... I went out of line.” 

Not for the first time, Cainé wondered hard at what kind of relationship these two had with each other. 

A second later, Jude straightened up, all previous seriousness vanished into thin air as if it had never existed. “Are you done?” He crossed his legs and patted his lap, beckoning Cainé. “Come over here, kitten, and I’ll feed you some yummy treats.” 

Next to him, there was a tray full of what smelled like food to him, though Cainé couldn’t imagine that the hunters had actually obtained what constituted as food for his kind. Still, he complied, albeit still shaky. Jude made a happy noise when the small demon crawled into his lap and curled up into him like he had with White, and rewarded him with a slice of a persimmon. 

Seeing it, Cainé winced and turned his head. Didn’t his captor know that foods of the mortal realm only turned to ash in the mouths of demons? Did they simply want to torment him more? 

“Oh come now, precious, don’t be like that. I promise you it’s not poisoned,” Jude pressed the persimmon to Cainé’s lips insistently, like a child who didn’t know better. “Open up, or I’ll force it down your pretty little throat.” 

Cainé’s breath hitched, and he froze. After a second of hesitation, he turned his head back to the front and slowly, reluctantly opened his mouth. His heart sank. He didn’t seem to have a choice. If he was going to eat ash either way, he’d rather it not be force-fed to him. 

“Good boy,” Jude purred, when Cainé took the slice into his mouth. Cainé squeezed his eyes shut, nose already wrinkling in preparation for the inevitable burst of dry ash to cover his tongue the moment he bit down. 

The sweet, juicy crunch of fruit was not what he was expecting. Cainé blinks in surprise and deep-seated _disbelief._ He rolls the pieces of fruit around with his tongue, chews some more because mortal food had always been a point of craving that had teased his kind to no end. 

Jude burst into laughter. “Look at his face, White!” He cackled. “He looks like he just swallowed a frog!” 

Cainé swallowed. He licked his lips just to taste that sweet fragrance of fruit again, so new and foreign and _luscious_ to him. “What…what did you…do to me?” he asked, because anything that could give him the ability to ingest mortal food could only have come from these hunters. 

“Oh, it’s nothing that serious,” said Jude flippantly, obviously enjoying his confusion. The man reached down, and splayed a hand over his throat. His pinkie brushed the hollow of his neck and suddenly Cainé was seeing stars, panting and trembling in the aftermath of… of _something._

“A familiar contract,” White gave him the answer, though it provided no more relief than before. 

Cainé blinked in incomprehension. “W-what?” 

“What did you expect we were going to do with you?” Jude laughed, sharp and freely. “Carnal magic is one of the strongest of them all when it comes to soul-binding contracts. We weren’t going to let such a perfect opportunity all go to waste.” 

“That’s… but I—” Cainé couldn’t get the words out. His throat had closed up and he started to shake when the sudden realization that he was stuck indefinitely at the mercy of the two hunters began sinking in. 

“Too late, the contract is sealed. You’re ours––forever!” Jude told him gleefully. He grinned at him as if he expected Cainé to laugh along with him. 

White chuckled, and smiled in his own way, gentle and mild and _horrifying_. “Don’t worry,” he said, cupping Cainé’s face with a big, warm hand. “We’ll take good care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought you’d be better at this.” 

Cainé raised his eyes to glare at Jude, mouth too full of cock to speak. The lamp light flickered in the wet corners of his eyes, a few wispy hairs at his fringe stuck to the side of his face with sweat. 

The hunter grinned down at him, never able to resist teasing and bullying the little demon at every turn, “Given the fact that, you know, your kind are so commonly associated with vices of the flesh and all that. I just thought you’d have experience with at least sucking cock.” 

It wasn’t actually quite as bad as he made it out to be––with Cainé’s lack of a gag reflex, the only things that were any issue were his need to breathe and his teeth. The first couldn’t be helped. And the second, well. Jude had brought up the idea of getting rid of the sharp incisors altogether, just for convenience's sake. But at Cainé’s wide-eyed look of horror, White had quickly put an end to it. Still, the mere suggestion of it must have made a difference, because Cainé was very careful where he put his teeth from then on. 

Cainé took him further in, visibly struggling as the head reached his throat. Fighting against the limited space of his mouth, he swallowed around the thickness of the cock and raked his tongue along the underside. He was rewarded with a low moan from Jude. Cainé sucked hard and pulled off with a pop. “If it’s so bad, then you should get yourself off.” 

Jude reached out and slid his hand in the little demon’s hair, tugging him gently back into place. “Oh, precious, I’d rather you do the work,” he said as his hard cock bumped against Cainé’s lips and pushed against the soft flesh. “Besides, it’s a chance to practice, isn’t it?”

When Cainé wasn’t fast enough to open his mouth again, Jude narrowed his eyes, giving the demon a short jolt through the seal branded on his throat. Cainé flinched with a little gasp, and glared at him once the stars disappeared from his vision. 

“Be good, kitten,” Jude murmured softly. 

Begrudgingly, Cainé took him into his mouth again, slowly sinking down inch by inch. Jude’s hand pressed against the back of his head, coaxing him further down. Tears welled up in Cainé’s eyes and threatened to spill. “Nhh,” he protested the unrelenting pressure, but didn’t try to pull back. 

Instead, Jude felt Cainé’s throat work for a moment before relaxing and giving up some measure of resistance. He thrust his hips in a little experimental movement, feeling the rough edges of the roof of the demon’s mouth rub against him. The temptation to force that inexperienced mouth to take him all at once was there, as it always was, but he resisted the whim. At least, for the moment. 

It was all too easy to think of ways to make someone hate him more, but White had warned him about being too mean to their new pet demon before leaving for a guild quest. Jude disliked the most the idea of making White upset out of everything in the world, so he was trying his best to keep himself in check. 

Didn’t mean he still couldn’t have fun. 

Jude let Cainé pull back a bit, just enough to allow him to draw several quick breaths through his nose before pushing him back down again. “There you go, kitten,” he crooned. “I know you can do it. Take me as deep as you can.”

Cainé whined in response, high and desperate, and the vibrations caused Jude’s cock to twitch. The demon was a drooling mess, tears rolling steadily down his face. But still he took as much of Jude down his throat as he could, eyes shut tight as his muscles contracted around him. 

“So obedient,” Jude praised. He caressed Cainé’s hair, petting him in encouragement. He felt Cainé’s throat slide along him, wet and deliciously hot. His other hand came up to cup the demon’s slender throat, just to feel it contract and bulge around his thick cock as Cainé worked it down as far as he could, managing to swallow around Jude several times before he had to pull off for air. 

The hunter watched Cainé pant at the end of his dick. Eyes unfocused, cheeks wet with tears and a glazed expression. Cainé stared at him through his long lashes with saliva dripping in thick globules down his chin. Precum was mixed into the mess of spit, milky traces of it on his pink kitten’s tongue, and that only make the sight all the more arousing. 

Jude slid his hand from Cainé’s neck to his face, thumbing at his bottom lip and smearing the spit across the reddened, swollen flesh. 

With a look like that, the pretty demon was only asking to be violated. 

He pushed three fingers into Cainé’s mouth just to admire how his lips stretched obscenely around the intrusion, seeing the curl of a wet tongue, the flash of white teeth. Though his lips were plush and shapely, Cainé’s mouth was so small, so dainty. Jude was amazed he could fit White’s cock in there. 

Brow furrowed, Cainé swallowed thickly, looking like he was fighting against the urge to pull away. Jude was happy he didn’t. He didn’t want to interrupt this with obligatory punishment. 

“A-ah,” Cainé uttered shakily, when Jude pulled down and forced his mouth to open uncomfortably wide. Jude rubbed against his tongue, from the back all the way to the tip, and reached even further in to push hard on it, triggering more saliva to coat his fingers. 

He took his fingers out when Cainé finally choked, watching the little demon gasp in relief, more tears slipping down his face. His sobs were cut short when Jude pulled him closer with the hand around his throat. 

“Lovely,” Jude murmured into his ear, rubbing his nose affectionately along the fine curve of a cheek, feeling the shiver it caused rack down the demon’s spine. Jude resisted cracking a grin at that, but it was so hard––the demon was so adorable, so responsive to even a single word of praise. It was impossible to resist the urge to bully such a helpless little thing. 

“Mhm…” Jude hummed thoughtfully. He tucked his head, licking and nipping at the soft skin at Cainé’s neck and collarbone. Yelping at some of the harder bites, Cainé had no choice but to tilt his head back and relinquish access to Jude. 

The body held tightly in his arms was so slender, Cainé’s waist so thin it felt perilously easy to simply break the demon if he just squeezed harder. Jude decided to test it out, mouth latched onto a spot under the jaw he remembered was particularly sensitive. He brought his arms just a little tighter together, feeling delicate bones shift beneath the flesh. 

Cainé let out a surprised “ah” that quickly turned into a gasp when all the air was squeezed out of his lungs. He weakly smacked Jude’s back a couple times, his struggles becoming increasingly desperate before Jude saw fit to finally loosen his grip. 

“Bastard,” Cainé muttered between coughs, glaring at him with wet eyes. 

Jude laughed in delight. “You’re so cute like this. So pretty and helpless in my lap. It’s making me want to be a little mean.” 

He mouthed at Cainé’s soft cheek, enjoying how despite turning his face away in contempt, the demon made no move to fight against him seriously. He stuck his fingers into Cainé mouth again, feeling that tongue curl around them in an automatic reaction. “Get them wet, sweet thing,” he grinned viciously, “Because it’s all the prep you’re going to get.” 

Jude ignored the demon’s muffled protests in favor of twisting his fingers around his tongue one last time before taking it out. A strand of spit stretched from his dripping fingers to Cainé’s lips. Jude pulled Cainé firmly against his chest, immobilizing him as he did previously and reaching out to press teasingly on the demon’s puckered hole. Cainé arched against him, and helplessly let out an erotic moan when Jude pressed his fingers into him. 

He began to stretch him open, then curled them against the demon’s prostate with a beckoning motion. Jude grin only grew as Cainé shuddered and trembled against him, his fingers clutching feebly at the hunter’s shoulders. 

“Do you like that, darling?” Jude kissed Cainé’s face, and sucked hard along his jaw. “You’re squeezing me so tightly.” 

“Ahhgh,” Cainé grimaced through another shudder, and somehow in between merciless presses to his prostate, he managed to gather up the presence of mind to glare at the hunter. 

Even though Cainé should know exactly how this was going to go, he couldn’t help it. Couldn’t just keep taking it quietly. 

He spat in Jude’s face with all the strength he could muster. “Burn in hell, you damn hunter.” 

The spit caught Jude on the left cheek, snagging on a scar that bisected the flesh there diagonally. Jude didn’t react for a second. His mouth was frozen in that playful curl, his eyes amiable, thoughtful. Cainé flinched when Jude’s arm around his waist came around and up, but he only placed it lightly on Cainé’s jaw, thumb stroking across his slightly parted lips almost idly. 

Then something slips: the serenity slid off like rain on a windowpane, and Cainé was left looking at a face twisted in malice, further exaggerated by scars, and utterly devoid of mercy. 

The hand on his jaw shifted abruptly to his throat and before Cainé could even register what was happening, Jude surged forward, pinning Cainé onto the bed with a hand over his throat. 

“Someone needs to teach you some manners, pet,” he murmured into Cainé’s ear while he gasped for air. 

And then his other hand was twisting in Cainé’s hair and wrenching his head back, and his lips were burning against Cainé’s mouth. It didn’t have a shred of good will or love––or maybe this was the way Jude expressed his strange, ruthless affection for his things: with violence and war. Jude bites viciously at Cainé’s lips, drawing blood and forcing a yelp of pain out of the demon so that he could lick into his mouth with lips pried open. 

Clutching feebly at the hand still around his throat, barely able to breathe, Cainé could only take the assault helplessly. Black spots were eating up the edges of his vision and he wondered somewhere in his overwhelmed mind if Jude would finally break him this time. Perhaps it would be more merciful that way, to be put out of his misery before he had to experience whatever Jude was planning. 

Jude pulled back to lick a stripe of saliva down Cainé’s cheek, feeling the shudder it drove through the body beneath him. “I want you to take this lesson to heart, pet. I want you to feel it in your bones how futile your little rebellions are. There is nothing you can do against us.” 

“Stop,” Cainé managed to gasp, “I don’t––don’t want this––“ 

“You will,” was Jude’s cruel reply before loosening his grip on Cainé’s throat. There was a thick roll of tape suddenly in his hands. 

Cainé was too busy coughing and sucking in air to wonder where it had come from, and before he could do anything, Jude had flipped him around and taped his wrists together behind his back. Then around his elbows, and then his upper arms, until Cainé was groaning at the uncomfortable stretch at his shoulders. There was little give to the tape, and the new restraints put him in a folded-over position in hopes of relieving some of the strain on his back. 

If he wasn’t already dreading it, the true alarm came when he felt hands on his ankles, bringing them closed so that his calves could be taped together. Another strip of tape wound two times around his knees effectively immobilized him for good. 

“Wait––nnh!“ Cainé’s protest was cut off when a hand buried itself in his hair and his head was yanked back. A ball was stuffed between his teeth and secured in place with a buckle at the back of his head. 

With no way to support himself upright anymore, Cainé could only flop down on the mattress and glare at the hunter leaning over him, though even that was taken away when a blindfold was fixed over his eyes. Even with his vision taken away, Cainé could still feel Jude reach over the bed for something. 

“White told me to be nice to you, so I didn’t plan on taking it this far. But it can’t be helped. You’ve been bad, and a bad pet should be punished, isn’t that right?” Jude finally seemed to find what he was rummaging for, and straightened up––Cainé felt the dip of the bed as he did. “Still, it’s not that bad. You should see how you look right now. So vulnerable and cute, like a little scared bunny.” 

Cainé made a surprised noise, muffled around the ball gag in his mouth, when his bound ankles were grabbed and hoisted up so that he was bent over with his shoulders flat on the mattress and his knees almost over his head. There was a click, and then the unmistakable sound of vibrating. Cainé felt his face heat up at the sound of it. He choked off a groan as the thick, vibrating dildo was slowly pushed into his hole. 

Despite all his denial, his cock had already been half hard before, and now it quickly hardened fully, with the unrelenting vibration and how deep the toy was pushed inside of him. 

Jude chuckled in satisfaction. “The finishing touch,” he said, and Cainé could neither physically resist nor prevent the hunter from securing a strap around the base of his cock, effectively cutting off any chances of cumming from the vibrator. Cainé couldn’t decide if he was grateful for it or not––but this, he knew, meant that Jude planned to drag the whole thing out as long as possible. His heart sank. 

“Now, where do I put you?” Jude seemed to think out loud. A hand carded through Cainé’s hair, nails scratching lightly at the scalp as he startled at the unexpected touch. With his sight gone yet again, all other sensations have become simultaneously heightened and twice as surprising. “That gag always makes everyone drool so much, and you’re going to be making a mess soon.” 

There was a thoughtful pause, then a sound of epiphany, and Cainé found himself suddenly being picked up. The abrupt rush of air and shift in position made his head spin a little as he was settled over a broad shoulder, stomach pressed up against a solid chest with arms wrapped around his lower back and thighs to keep him in place. 

It was less like being held like a sack of rice, and more like being carried like a toddler. The thought made Cainé squirm in place, though quickly stilled when Jude slapped his ass so hard it shifted the toy inside slightly, getting a short muffled cry out from him. 

Jude carried him out of the bedroom, down a few steps through the hall, opened a door to a room that suddenly made all noises sound weirdly echoey––and unceremoniously dumped Cainé into an empty bathtub. 

“Alright,” Jude said, like he was congratulating himself on a job well done. “You can stay there until I think you’ve learned your lesson. Be sure to reflect properly, okay?” 

And before Cainé could protest or do anything to relieve himself of this situation, Jude was already walking out. The door closed behind him, and then it was just Cainé alone in the bathroom. 

The bathtub was cool and hard against his forehead as he pressed his face to it, turning slightly and trying to ignore the toy in his ass. Everything sounded strangely loud—every breath he took got increasingly more labored, and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. The toy’s vibration seemed the loudest of all, and Cainé can’t help but wonder if it could be heard outside the bathroom, echoing off the tiles on the walls and floor. 

He quickly lost track of time. Trying to only breathe through his nose made him feel dizzy, but the ball gag was making him drool too much to properly suck air in through his mouth. Wondering how long the hunter planned to make him stay like this only made panic rise in his chest. 

White. White was his only hope. The giant of a hunter seemed to hold at least some semblance of authority or control over Jude, and he was the more mild-mannered of his two captors. Cainé had overheard White telling Jude how he wanted him to “play nicely”. Once White returned, he’d put a stop to this. ...Wouldn’t he? 

The panic threatened to bubble over. 

Other than his own grim musings, Cainé had little to distract himself from the intense vibrating of the toy inside of him. The pressure it was gradually building against his prostate, while ignorable in the beginning, was beginning to get unbearably uncomfortable. The unwanted heat of pleasure slowly sinking into the base of his stomach made him want to cry. Even when he tried to take his mind off of it, it was inescapable. He felt precum smearing against his skin, dribbling down to pool at the bend of his legs, and the walls of the bathtub felt uncomfortably chilly against his burning skin. 

His shoulders burned, pressed behind him against the curve of the bathtub. Even the muscles at his ribs felt weirdly stretched and painful with the way his forearms had been forced together. It was an escalating discomfort that twisted with the pleasure from the toy that was stirring his insides up, making his brain feel confused and conflicted. 

Attempting to shift into a more comfortable position was a mistake, as the movement only pushed the toy into a position where it pressed directly on his prostate. Cainé’s eyes rolled back and his mind briefly went blank when the vibrations against his prostate caught him off guard with a dry orgasm. He trembled and tried to stay silent, but the vibrator relentlessly still pressed up against his overstimulated prostate made a quiet, high whine escape his throat. 

He was sweating now, panting through the ball gag, as his skin stuck to the cool bathtub surface whenever he tried to move. It was impossible to get any relief from the vibrator. Whatever he did, it seemed to make no difference. Worse, he could already feel another orgasm building up. 

The air sucked in through the gag was no longer enough. It had never been enough in the first place. A gray, euphoric haze slowly blanketed over everything until his mind could only drown in all the sensations he was currently feeling. 

Small, frustrated noises came out from him involuntarily, though he wasn’t sure he could stop them even if he wanted to. He curled up into a tight ball at the bottom of the tub, unable to keep his pelvis from jerking, trying to seek the stimulation that would let him finally cum for real, even if there was still some part of his brain that understood it was impossible to do so with the strap still on. 

His eyelashes fluttered against the back of the blindfold as another orgasm ripped through him, this one equally as devastating and unsatisfying as the last. It provided no relief, and in fact only seemed to leave his nerves sparking with overstimulation. 

There was a click in the distance, and then, to Cainé’s horror, the vibration of the toy became even more intense. 

Cainé gasped, his shoulders jerking and sending the back of his head slamming into the bathtub. This––this was too much! A choked-off sob escaped from his lips. This was too cruel, he thought as his eyes burned with fresh tears, wetting the fabric tied over his face. Not even another demon would go this far. 

He keened and sobbed openly when the third dry orgasm came to him as suddenly and violently as the first, shaking him down to the core and leaving his limbs twitching in its wake. 

Little desperate noises came out of him with every breath, and every breath hitched on a sob that shuddered out of him. He orgasmed futilely two more times before his mind could no longer keep up, and he blacked out in the middle of the sixth.

* * *

As soon as White arrived home, he knew something was up. The first clue was the sight of Jude curled up in the living room armchair with a thick book on archaic runes in his lap, looking like a pleased cat in the middle of mischief. 

“Jude…” White said slowly, staring at the small device in the other hunter’s hand. “What did you do?” 

“Hm?” Jude looked up from his tome with the most innocent expression, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, and White barely resisted the urge to sigh. 

He’d come back from the job covered in the gore and blood of the monsters he had slain all throughout the day, his weapons nearly ruined and his tools in bad need to replenishment and repair. There was nothing more appealing to White at the moment than stripping himself of his gear to incinerate it at a later date, wash himself, and then lay down in his bed to rest with a pretty little demon in his arms. 

“Where’s our demon?” He asks instead, and if there was a little inhuman edge to the consonants of his words, it couldn’t be helped. 

Jude barely blinked. “He was misbehaving, so I left him in the bathroom.” 

“The bathroom—?” 

At this, a wide grin slowly spread across Jude’s face. He raised the device in his hand, and pressed a button. As if in response, a muffled noise echoed from the hallway, high and desperate and helpless. 

White was striding across to the bathroom in an instant, with Jude right behind him. The light in the bathroom was on, shining through the crack beneath the door, and White opened it. Took a step inside. Stopped. 

There, in the bathtub, was the demon. Blinded, gagged, and bound with a toy turned up to its highest settings deep in his ass. 

White closed his eyes and slowly breathed through his nose. The broken noises coming from the helpless demon did nothing to help the situation. “Jude,” he admonished, as he tried not to react to what he was hearing. 

“What! I just put him there for a few hours.” 

“Why did you do this.” 

Jude shrugged, making a ‘what could I do’ gesture. “I tried to be nice, White, I really did my best. We were just playing, but he was being rude and bad. I had to punish him.” 

White only grunted in acknowledgement as he leaned over the lip of the bathtub and unclasped the gag from the demon’s mouth. Taking it off revealed deep, red imprints at the corners of his lips and around his cheeks. 

The action seemed to finally alert the demon to their presence. Cainé jerked out of his haze of painful ecstasy, suddenly aware that his mouth was free. He sucked in a breath but it only came out as a whine, a desperate and _shattered_ noise from a wrecked throat that affected both hunters in ways he was yet unaware of. 

“P-please,” Cainé sobbed, shaking and trembling in his restraints. His voice failed in the middle of the word, his tongue feeling heavy and dull from unuse. “Please––” he broke off again with a high keen, arching his back to an impossible degree against the wall of the bathtub. “I’m sorry––” 

He was shaking so heavily he felt like he was going to fall apart. His whole body was a mess of overheated, frayed nerves. His brain felt like it had melted to mush and he couldn’t think anymore, didn't care that he was begging. He just wanted it to _stop_. 

Delirious from overstimulation, he could only remember the past few hours with an indistinct recollection—a vague, torturous cycle of orgasming until he knocked himself unconscious, then waking up and repeating it all over again. 

He wanted more than anything to avoid it from happening again. Anything but that. 

“Please, please oh my god, oh please please please—“ At this point, he didn’t care that he was babbling, was unaware of half the things falling out from his lips. He sucked in a shaky breath, and it caught in his throat when he felt the heat swirling violently inside him reached a point where it started to steadily rise in intensity, no matter what he did to prevent it or how exhausted he was. “I’ll do anything, please help me, please I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m so sorry I won’t do it again…” 

There was a tug behind his head and suddenly he could see again, only the light was too bright and his eyes couldn’t adjust that quickly. As he blinked white stars out of his watery eyes he caught a glimpse of fair skin, pale hair, huge shadow looming over him and another figure in the back—and then his vision went white when he climaxed for the nth time in a series of countless unfulfilling organsms. 

A strained, weak _wail_ bubbled out from his throat as he threw his head back, eyes rolling up, writhing helplessly in his binds. He could do nothing but take it, defenseless and powerless and going insane from it all. 

A hand touched his forehead and brushed his hair away from his sweat-dampened skin. Cainé gasped and lurched towards it, blinking tears from his eyes as he came down from the mindless blank-white pleasure. He was in pain and drowning in pleasure and it was messing him up inside. 

“I can’t stand it anymore,” he babbled, “Take it out—please! I’ll––I’ll break, I swear, I’m gonna break, oh god, pleasssseee—“ 

His upper arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled out from the bathtub and dragged against a broad chest. He smelled metal and ash and and what felt like armor pressing into his sticky skin but he didn’t care that White might’ve come back directly from a day of murdering his kind, he just knew that White was finally _here_. 

“Make it stop,” he whimpered pathetically, burying his face into the hunter’s neck. “Please, White.”

He felt a hand slide through his hair, and he nuzzled into it, closing his eyes and feeling tears slide down his cheeks. Another desperate whine slipped from his lips. There was a deep sigh, felt more than heard through the chest Cainé rested upon, and White said, “Alright, Jude, you’ve had your fun. Now turn off the vibrator and cut him out of the tape.” 

There was a click of a button, and suddenly Cainé was left with his mind spinning in the startling lack of the endless vibrating that had pushed him to his limits long ago. 

Hands grabbed his wrists and Cainé shivered as he felt the cold metal of a knife slip in between to cut all the tape off. The same was done to his legs, and immediately afterward, feeling started to return to his strained limbs, the powerful sensation of pins and needles making him groan and squirm in discomfort. 

A slight tug at the toy still inside him made him jolt and his eyes flew open, wide in panic. “Ah!” His arms flailed a little, until his hands landed on White’s armor, clutching desperately at the grooves and crevices searching for something to hold on to. Arms wrapped around his waist and back, immobilizing him effortlessly and making him shiver uncontrollably. He was too sensitive, much too sensitive to be handled this way. 

Another pull elicited a string of babbled noises from him. Cainé panted hard, breath a little too quick. 

An impatient tsk came from beside him. “Hold still, this will be over soon.” 

Cainé couldn’t do anything but tremble and squirm and gasp mindlessly as the thick dildo was taken out of his over-sensitised ass. 

“Ugh, he’s all sticky,” Jude complained. He seemed be pouting a little about the whole thing, now that White has taken his fun away. Then an idea seemed to occur in his mind, and he perked up with sudden interest. “Hey, White, why don’t we all take a bath?” 

White made a sound like he was considering it. “I do need to wash,” he agrees slowly. The hands on Caine shifted a little to adjust their hold on him. “And this one has become quite messy.” 

“Shower?” Jude suggested with something mischievous yet again in his eye. Caine wondered what the hunter might be planning now, but it was half-hearted at best. His brain felt like it was shutting down, but his body still buzzed with electrified nerves, and he was all too aware of how his erect cock bobbed against his lower stomach as White lifted him up. The strap was still on. 

“The shower would fit all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry bout the cliffhanger,, it was getting too long  
> next up: shower sex and more


	3. Chapter 3

Dragging in a sharp, ragged breath through labored lungs, legs twitching, Cainé moaned miserably. The thigh between his legs shifted slightly and a hand slid up his ribs, pressing him up against White’s bare chest. The water falling down around them made everything slippery and treacherous, but White’s grip was firm, steady in a way that was effortless. 

He was too cold and too hot at the same time, the points of contact on his skin making his already frayed nerves spark and sizzle at the ends. White’s hands are so warm they feel like hot irons as the hunter drags them across his slippery skin again, caressing the soft parts of his belly just to pull a desperate, broken-sounding thing out from his lips. 

“P-please stop,” Cainé whimpered, without any hope. Tears slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks, mixing in with the hot water falling from the shower. Steam floated in the spacious room, making everything hazy and soft around the edges. 

There was a chuckle at his ear, low and dark, and suddenly another pair of hands on him, groping and feeling their way through his body. Cainé trembled when he felt those hands take hold of his knees and pull them apart, his weight now resting entirely on straddling White’s thick thigh, the large hands at his stomach and ribs the only things keeping him from falling. 

Jude bends to lick a hot stripe up Cainé’s inner thigh, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh afterwards. The slight sensation of Jude’s breath on Cainé’s cock, still hard and trapped in the strap, made Cainé throw back his head and whine, sounding feeble and endlessly unhappy. 

“Nnnh…” His vision blurred again as a wave of fresh tears welled up. Cainé breathed in a breath that hitched on a sob and couldn’t help himself from reaching down in an attentive to somehow alleviate his suffering—he didn’t know how he would, just that anything done was better than nothing—only to have his wrists snatched up in a tight grip. He whimpered again. 

“S-stop—“ he gasped at a particularly harsh nip from Jude. His wrists were trapped uselessly in White’s hand, and he couldn’t try moving them without feeling his bones grinding against each other. “It hurts… please, I—I don’t like this…” 

He broke off with a loud, keening cry, eyes wide in shock. Head turning, burying his face into White’s collar and exposing his branded neck, Cainé writhed and mewled helplessly when White thumbed his nipple and Jude laughed against his cock, having stuck two lubed fingers into his loose hole. 

White chuckled again, a deep rumble that echoed in his chest. “What do you expect me to do when you sing so sweetly like that, little bird? Are you really so unaware of the effect you have on men like me?” He bit gently on Cainé’s ear, enjoying the shiver it sent through the small body on his grasp. “You’re a dangerous one.” 

White tugged at the little demon’s ear lobe with his blunt teeth, dragged his hand across slippery flesh, just to feel the way the demon twitched and his muscles jerked under the skin. 

“Jude may like his little games and tricks, but I too am unable to resist something like you. So tempting, so small and defenseless,” White murmured softly, nosing that slim neck, pretty like the rest of him, and enjoying the slight tremble that ran through the demon’s body. “I can do whatever I want and you’d be helpless against it.” 

Gods, he looked adorable with a reddened nose and watery eyes. His pretty little demon always looked good enough to eat, and despite White’s initial plans before he came into the bathroom and saw the mess Jude had left the demon in, White’s erection hadn’t lessened at any point. 

“You look impatient,” Jude commented from down below. He’d gotten three fingers worked into the demon’s ass by now, sunken right up to his knuckles, and White could feel every oversensitized jerk of the body in response to Jude’s cruel fingering. 

White grunted in response, feeling his erection throb as it rubbed against the demon’s asscrack. “Is he ready yet?” 

“No,” Jude replied flippantly. “But then again, no one will ever be ready for your monster cock.” 

“Good enough,” White decided. 

He let go of the demon’s wrists, and Cainé flailed for a moment, didn’t have time to do anything before his hips were grasped in an iron hold and he was being lifted up and impaled on White’s cock. 

Cainé wailed, choked by pain and the overwhelming sensation of the intrusion. He breathed out high, broken noises as he shivered like a small animal, feeling as if he was about to break in half. The toy from earlier and Jude’s fingers had loosened him up, but nothing would ever compare to the massive girth of White. 

Cainé was begging, voice broken as though he were crying. He was clutching the arm holding him to White, his attempts to push it off ineffective and adorable. “No—ngh! Stop, no, please please please—“

White ignored him, too focused on pushing further into that tight heat. Every slight thrust of his hips earned him a high-pitched whimper amidst the demon’s pleading, and it was intoxicating. 

Now sobbing in earnest with his head bowed in defeat, Cainé continued to whimper out a variety of gorgeous noises. It didn’t matter what he did; now both White’s hands moved to grip his hips more firmly while Jude took the opportunity to fold him over so that his face was level with the hunter’s hard cock. 

“Open your mouth wide, sweetheart,” Jude purred, before grabbing a fistful of Cainé’s hair and sliding his cock into Cainé’s mouth. The demon choked, eyes going wide with tears, his wrists captured once again and held above his head. 

Legs slightly flailing, his toes barely able to skim the wet tiled floor, Cainé hung suspended between the two hunters, now impaled fully on White’s cock and held by his hair and wrists on Jude’s. His back sagged, spine arching, and White put a hand on his stomach to support him from underneath. The large warm hand dug into sensitive flesh, right where all the soft and vulnerable parts of his body should be, making Cainé shake uncontrollably. 

White moved slowly inside Cainé, the water from the shower washing away the lube around Cainé’s hole little by little, though it provided a different kind of friction that wasn’t as if White was going in completely dry. He carefully slid his cock out until the head was just about to pop out then slipping back in, rotating his hips a little bit as he thrust back in, causing his cock to grind lightly against Cainé’s ass. Though it was slow, White didn’t stop until he had buried himself deep inside, feeling the demon’s insides twitch and pulse around him. 

Moaning around the cock in his mouth, eyelids fluttering, Cainé couldn’t help but go a little mindless at the feeling of such a large thing sinking into so deep into him. It felt endless, White’s cock feeling like it was pushing his internal organs out of the way, poking the bottom of his stomach. 

He felt White’s hand tighten around his belly, fingers digging into flesh, and he wondered if the hunter was feeling for his cock through his skin. If it had distended his belly so that the outline of White’s giant prick inside of him could be seen. In this position, the possibility seemed more than likely. 

White grinded against him, just a tiny movement of his hips, and it made Cainé go forward, the cock in his mouth slipping past his mouth and breaching his throat. He jerked involuntarily at the unexpected invasion, face screwing up, suddenly feeling the difficulty to breathe, but he had no traction on anything. He had no balance, nothing to hold onto. Water was slipping into his face and his soaking hair stuck to his cheeks, making it even harder to suck air through his nose, but he couldn’t do anything except try to blink the water out of his eyes. 

He was entirely at the mercy of these hunters. And they had very little to give. 

“Oh, look at you, darling,” came the coo from above him, and the hand in his hair slid out and around to cup his chin, fingers slaying over his throat. Jude purred and hummed as he usually does when Cainé is suffering under his hands, praise and pet names dripping from his lips like honeyed poison. “So pretty and pliant for us. You always look so cute when you’re being violated.” 

Behind him, White thrusted in deep again, his pace picking up a little more every time, making Jude’s cock go further down Cainé’s throat. Squeezing his eyes shut, the demon swallowed compulsively around the thick intrusion, his body instinctively trying to get rid of the foreign object by swallowing it down even when his brain knew that it was only causing Jude pleasure. 

Then White made a slight adjustment, twisted his hips in such a way that on the next thrust, his cock slammed into the spot inside of Cainé that made the demon whine loudly, toes curling and eyes rolling back. 

“Oh yes, just like that,” Jude sighed, feeling all the distressed little noises the demon was making vibrate deliciously through his cock. Water dripped from his hair and ran down his neck, catching at all the scars on his skin, seeping into the sharp-toothed grin he wore on his face. “Did White find your prostate? That feel good, sweetheart?” 

Cainé couldn’t give any response even if he wanted to. Hands at his hips tightened as the pace increased, White’s cock grinding against him and mercilessly hitting his prostate every time. It felt like it was stirring up his insides. He was stuffed so full and his spine was starting to ache unbearably. Everything was wet and everything hurt, but the worst part of it all was that everything felt _incredible._

Exhausted mind blanking, eyes going hazy. Only able to focus on the sensation of being stuffed full of cock, held like a toy between two hunters. He felt like he was drowning, and it wasn’t because of the water. 

It seemed like an eternity and then it seemed only like one second. Cainé floated in the mindless mist of pain and pleasure for an indefinite amount of time before he was yanked back to overpowering awareness when White reached around him and suddenly released his cock from the strap. 

Cainé gasped, clenching his ass by pure impulse, when the strap was immediately replaced by a large hand, wet and hot and just as constricting. It pumped him once, twice, and when Cainé tensed and quivered around the cock inside his ass in his rising climax, the hand grasped him firmly once again, a thumb pressed harshly over his slit, curbing the pleasure just enough to stop him from going over. “Ahh… uuhn––!” Cainé twisted and squirmed, chest heaving. 

He was so hard he felt like there was an explosion building inside of him, feeling of sparks and dynamite powder. It was too much! He couldn’t bear it anymore! He’d gone past his limit hours ago! Please–– 

Fingers found their way into his mouth, cramming inside and stretching his lips. Cainé’s jaw protested against the new degree, his nerves lighting in pain even as his tongue lathed desperately around Jude’s fingers. Saliva dripped from his mouth, and Cainé had to swallow when shower water leaked inside through the new gaps. 

Then White grunted, made a low breathless noise, and then Cainé’s cock was let go. His orgasm welled up and peaked without warning, so fast and sudden it wiped all thoughts from his brain except for the overwhelming sensation of mind-blowing pleasure. His insides convulsed as he felt White shove the entire length of his cock the deepest it could go, warm cum pouring into him as White climaxed. 

Cainé whimpered and whined with each spasm, still in the throes of his long-awaited release, when Jude cummed nearly simultaneously, like he was waiting to do it at the perfect opportunity. Jude’s cum shot directly down his throat, spilling out from his lips when he couldn’t swallow fast enough. An attempt to breathe went wrong, and Cainé choked and coughed––cheeks bulging as cum leaked out of his nose. 

It seemed to continue for an impossibly long amount of time, driving him nearly to the point of deliriousness. Full! He was so full! Cainé felt the cum settle heavily in his belly, feeling stretched with the amount being pumped inside of him. 

When it was finally over, Jude let his spent cock slip out of Cainé’s mouth and hoisted him up by his trembling shoulders, kissing him on his wet cheek. The demon was exhausted enough that he didn’t protest the action, falling limply against White’s chest. He had the most fucked-out expression on his dainty little face, eyes drooping and mouth slightly agape, face slack as cum leaked out from his mouth and nose. 

Looking tiredly down, Cainé was horrified to see that his stomach had distended, his belly round and slightly bulging. It wasn’t grotesque, only looking as if he’d gorged on a particularly large meal, but it didn’t help when Cainé knew that it wasn’t because of food. The fact that it was all cum only made it unbearably obscene. 

Apparently, the hunters had noticed too. Worse still, White made an interested noise and put a hand over his bulging stomach, cradling it as one might a woman’s pregnant stomach. “That’s adorable,” he murmured into Cainé’s ear. “Like we fucked a baby into you.” 

As Cainé flinched at the words, Jude laughed in delight, eyes shining wickedly in the low light. “I think I could make that happen,” he offered, like he was already doing the calculations and science in his head. “Just give me a few days in the labs with him, and he’ll be able to bear a child. Would you like that, White?” 

Gods, but Jude sounded so infatuated when he became like this; at the mere mention of something White might have desired, and Jude was jumping at the chance to give everything, anything, that White wanted. “Hm…” White sounded contemplative, and Cainé trembled feebly when a wet kiss was pressed onto the back of his neck. “Perhaps we can visit the idea at a later date. You’re scaring our demon.” 

A quiet moan slipped out from Cainé’s mouth as he was lifted from White’s cock. He felt warm cum ooze out from his hole and instinctively curled into himself, feeling his cheeks flush red. He choked out a sob, feeling horrible and humiliated and powerless. 

As if sensing his distress, White wrapped his arms around Cainé and held him tight as he peppered kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Cainé was gathered up and hushed softly, feeling heartbreakingly small in that reassuring hold. Despite everything, despite all the aches in his body and the cum gradually being washed away by the shower, Cainé can’t help but turn and press his nose into White’s collar. When White feels like being that gentle and soft, surrounding him in warmth and comfort and safety with his impossibly large bulk, it takes someone much stronger than Cainé to resist him. 

“Oh, he looks so sleepy and cute like this,” Jude cupped the demon’s face in his hands, rubbing a thumb affectionately over those swollen lips. He planted a kiss on that tiny nose, seeing those full eyelashes flutter tiredly. “Makes me want to make him cry again.” 

“You certainly like to make him suffer, Jude,” White commented, and there was an undercurrent of amusement in his words that shot a bolt of fear through Cainé’s mind. 

“Every time I hear him scream in pain, I want to hear it again,” Jude confessed, sighing wistfully. “He looks so beautiful covered in blood and semen. I want to break him and just so I can rebuild him piece by piece. I want to tear him to shreds and let him cry and plead.” Talking about it is enough to make the hunter’s voice high and breathy. “I have never seen anything as responsive and delightful as him. You know that as well as I do.”

Cainé let out a weak sound like a wounded creature, quivering as Jude captured his lips in a dirty kiss. 

“Is that jealousy I hear?” White idly asked, as if Jude wasn’t trying to taste himself on Cainé’s tongue at the moment. 

Jude pulled back, stared blankly up at White. “Perhaps,” he said, frowning as if he was confusing himself, and for once he sounded uncertain. 

“The demon is ours to share, you know. You can do what you want with him just as I can.” White shifted Cainé in his arms, lifting him up effortlessly and motioning for Jude to take his weight. As Cainé was directed to wrap his limp arms around the smaller hunter’s neck, legs wrapped around Jude’s waist, he felt White press up against him. White’s arm came around to enfold the both of them in a massive half-hug, firm and steady, while his other hand sunk fingers into Jude’s cropped hair. “But you…” 

And here White pulled just slightly, tugging tightly enough that Jude had to give in to the fist in his hair, presenting the corded column of his neck to the hunter. “You, Jude. You’re all mine. No one else can have you,” White says, his voice becoming deeper, registering on vocal cords that should not entirely belong to humans. “Did you forget, Jude? From the moment your eyes met mine, your life belonged to me. From the day that you decided to love me, your heart was mine forever. I am patient, and I am generous, but I will never let you go. I will keep you even if it begins to make you unhappy. I will smother you with love even when you are choking and cannot breathe.” 

Cainé felt a shiver run through the body he was holding onto, just before White sunk his teeth into the side of Jude’s neck. It wasn’t a gentle bite; White bit hard and vicious, looking every bit of the possessive half-demon he is. It left a visible mark, dark and obvious even on Jude’s tan skin, and White licked a long line up his scarred neck, coming up to rub his nose lovingly over the sharp angles of Jude’s jaw. 

A flash of wet white teeth, and Cainé glanced up and saw Jude with the happiest, most triumphant look on his face. Like it was him placing claim on White, instead of the other way around. Nestled in the narrow gap between them, Cainé could only feel trapped and a little wide-eyed, awkwardly fascinated by the two hunters’ odd relationship. 

With a ferocious snarl, Jude ripped his head violently out of Whtie’s grasp and surged forward to slam his lips onto White’s mouth. Cainé yelped as he was suddenly squished ruthlessly, his ribs constricted, face buried in the hollow of Jude’s neck. He can smell White’s saliva on the other hunter’s skin from the close proximity, and almost taste the tiny pinpricks of blood that had welled to the surface beneath White’s sucking and teeth. 

The abrupt change in position also had the unfortunate consequence of jostling Cainé just enough that he feels more cum get pushed out of his ass, and he whimpers softly in misery. He didn’t mean to make any sound, but it was futile anyway––Cainé was too worn, too used up, to have much control in what his body did. 

It must have also attracted the hunters’ attention, because Cainé sucked in a startled breath when a hand slipped around him and sunk two fingers easily into his hole. “Ngh!” He gave a full-body twitch when the fingers scissored and spread his hole wider, causing more cum to gush out. Hells, how much had White released into him? 

Another hand, this one bigger, drags up to the base of Cainé’s ribs, and _pressed down._ Cainé was suddenly all too aware of the realization that the hunters had ended their wild, savage version of a kiss and had begun to focus their attention on him. 

“Ah yes, we haven’t forgotten about you, little demon,” White murmured in his ear, lips brushing on wet hair. “We are in the shower for a reason.” 

Cainé squirmed, much too overstimulated to be touched this way. He’s drawn back into White’s arms, held close as White took the backs of his knees and folded him in half so that he was presenting his gaping asshole to Jude. Cainé’s face burned in the humiliation of the position but he could only twist his shoulders and press his head into White’s shoulder in sluggish protest. None of his efforts made a difference in the end––White didn’t even seem to notice. 

“Should we take the cum out, or should we fuck him again?” Jude wondered. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a second round. I’m certainly horny enough to do it now.” 

“Turn the shower off if you’re going to do it, Jude,” White said fondly. He hoisted Jude up by the thighs and spread his legs apart even further, as Jude snapped his fingers and the water suddenly disappeared. The absence of the constant sound of water hitting tile floor made all other sounds more prominent in the silence. Water dripped nearby, and the air was still warm and humid enough with the mist of hot shower water that there was no uncomfortable change in temperature. 

“Should be loosened up enough for me to go in raw, eh?” 

Cainé trembled as Jude lined up his hard cock with his hole. The demon was so exhausted that words would not come to him anymore, and the way he shook his head desperately and tried to push the hunter away was unsteady and weak enough that Jude laughed at him. “You’re adorable,” he cooed, and then shoved in. 

A short scream burst from Cainé’s lips as the cock rubbed against tender, oversensitive skin, sinking in easily in one smooth thrust until Jude was fully sheathed in his wet warmth. Another breathless cry echoed in the room as Jude thrusted out and back in, slamming his pubic bone into Cainé’s ass. 

Cainé was only half-conscious for the next brutal thrust before he felt something in his mind _break_ , and everything went

dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dragged on a bit too long, couldnt figure how to end it. no shower water was wasted in the making of this
> 
> under no circumstances should this be considered an accurate representation of irl sex or anatomy. i play on tropes i like and fictional sex. if it feels good to imagine it happening, i write it. ok? only have thought and then write no actually doing ok plz do not


End file.
